


The Future of Black Panther 2

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: The Future, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Hey everyone this concerns the future of Black Panther, now I want you to read this with an open mind.
Kudos: 3





	The Future of Black Panther 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this concerns the future of Black Panther, now I want you to read this with an open mind.

Okay so it's been about four months since we lost Chadwick Boseman to cancer. I was heartbroken to learn that one of the actors of the MCU passing away at such a young age. He was an incredible actor and a good man. 

Now with him gone Black Panther 2 is kind of up in the air right now. There are many ways this can go. We as fans have to face the possibility of a recasting of T'Challa, now I know that a lot of you aren't going to agree with that, but we have to accept it as a possibility, I don't want T'Challa to be retired so soon. Another possibility is Shuri having to take over as the Black Panther, now I know it happened in the comics, but it is too soon Shuri is still a teenager. If you ask me a recasting is the way to go just because Chadwick is gone doesn't mean T'Challa has to go, I trust Sarah Finn the casting director, for example I was skeptical about Chris Evans as Steve Rogers but now I can't see anyone else in the role, so I trust her to find the right T'Challa should it be the direction Marvel Studios decides to go in.

Let me know what you think should be done in the comments below, but I don't want to hear anything about Killmonger coming back, he's dead okay we saw him die, I love Michael B. Jordan as much as the next guy, but no just no.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and thank you for reading.


End file.
